A Christmas to Remember
by DigiExpert
Summary: The two women sat curled up together on the couch in front of the fire place. It had been a stressing year, that was for certain... They've gone to spend Christmas away from the world. What surprises and memories does it bring? [femslash] [oneshot]


**This story is an idea I had today. I wanted to do a Christmas story particularly for my girlfriend Sierra, and this is the idea that I received. It'll have more meaning for her though, since she'll recognize some ideas I've used. I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **

**Warning: This story contains femslash. Don't like, don't read. **

**A Christmas to Remember**

The two women sat curled up together on the couch in front of the fire place. It had been a stressing year, that was for certain. There was the trouble with their jobs, the move, and telling their parents about their relationship. They'd kept it hidden for almost three years. They'd made it through and now had a relaxing Christmas weekend ahead of them, away in a cabin in the woods. They were up in the Colorado mountains, nobody around for miles, snow falling all around them. Evening had settled on the land hours ago.

Kimberly set down the book she'd been reading, smiling at the sleepy look on Katherine's face, which lay against her chest. It was one of the many things she'd discovered about her lover over the years. Katherine loved having books read to her; it soothed her mind and body, and could sometimes put her to sleep, no matter how good the book was. This simple trick was perfect for when Katherine was sick and needed sleep, but now Kimberly was doing it for fun. She smiled and pulled a strand of hair away from Katherine's face. "Enjoy?" she asked softly.

"Of course. I love it when you read to me," answered Katherine before yawning. She sat up and rested her head on Kimberly's shoulder, her eyes glancing toward the window where light snow flakes fell on the old snow. A smile crossed her lips, pleased at the beautiful scene before her eyes—the crisp snow on an evergreen forest, icicles forming on the eaves of the porch around the cabin. Her eyes then looked upward into warm brown ones, the ones who had captured her gaze so many years ago, the ones that she had forced herself to believe were never meant for her, but for someone else. "Do you remember the first Christmas we spent together?" she asked.

"I'd never forget. That Christmas we were stuck at one of your friends' homes in Iowa. Charlene, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. The snow was so deep that our flight was canceled back to California and we had to stay with her family for a few days," answered Katherine with a chuckle.

"They were so surprised when they found out they had two extra guests."

"Remember what I gave you that Christmas?"

"How could I forget? You gave me a stuffed teddy bear with a silver locket around its neck."

"Carved with a simple inscription that said—"

"For my sweetness with love," finished Kimberly.

Katherine leaned up and kissed Kimberly's cheek. "And you were so surprised that you cried when you saw it."

Kimberly laughed. "I couldn't help it. I wasn't expecting you to give me anything like that. It was so unexpected and sweet."

"That was what I was going for, you know."

"Of course I knew! And here the only thing I gave you was a box of chocolates. I felt so foolish," replied Kimberly.

"They were really good chocolates though," protested Katherine.

"Even so, I've gotten something special this year, much better than chocolates."

"Shall we exchange gifts now?" asked Katherine.

"It's only Christmas Eve though."

"Aww come on. We've only an hour until midnight," pouted Katherine, crossing her arms.

Kimberly laughed and pushed Katherine off of her. "Well, we'll just have to pass the hour then, won't we? Come on, I've brought marshmallows we can toast in the fireplace. We can make some hot chocolate too." She got up off the couch and made her way into the small kitchen. Katherine chuckled to herself as she watched Kimberly leave.

Returning with two sticks and a bag of marshmallows, Kimberly handed her load off to Katherine. "I'll be right back. I need to go grab the hot chocolate."

"It's ready?"

"I was prepared, what can I say?" laughed Kimberly.

The two moved to the fireplace, settling down cross-legged in front of it. Katherine wrapped an arm around Kimberly's shoulder as the two held their sticks against the orange flames. Brown tinged the marshmallows, turning their inside gooey and sticky. Kimberly's was the first to turn a brownish-black and she pulled it from the flames, Katherine pulling hers out a few seconds later. Kimberly pulled her marshmallow from the stick, a string of the sticky fluff still attached to the stick. She smiled, holding the sweet treat up to Katherine's lips. Katherine smiled and opened her mouth as Kimberly popped the marshmallow inside. Then Katherine did the same with her marshmallow and the two sat in silence, each chewing on their marshmallow.

Forty-five minutes later, the bag of marshmallows was half gone, the cups of hot chocolate empty. Kimberly was resting her head in Katherine's lap, the two staring at the fire before them. "Fifteen minutes," whispered Katherine into her ear.

Kimberly laughed. "Oh we're so close. Why don't we just go ahead and exchange gifts? I know you're eager to."

The two jumped up, each moving to the small Christmas tree on the table, where each of them had placed their gifts. Kimberly had wrapped her gift in a plain red paper, while Katherine's was wrapped in a green paper that had dancing reindeer all over it. Each one was box shaped, about medium size. They each returned to the couch, grinning like little girls at each other.

"You first," said Kimberly.

"No, you," replied Katherine.

"You."

"You!"

Finally, the two simply handed over their gift to the other. Katherine started to open Kimberly's gift to her, and Kimberly watched. She knew her gift was certainly better than just chocolates this time. Katherine grinned when she opened the box. Inside was a brand new copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. So Kimberly had known she didn't have that book in her collection. Katherine kept her Harry Potter books a secret. She'd told Kimberly that she didn't want others thinking her childish. In truth, Katherine couldn't help but dive headfirst into the wizarding world of Harry and his friends. It was enticing, even to an adult such as herself. It was then she noticed a dangling chain hanging from the book. There was something inside, marking the middle of the book. Kimberly pulled open the pages, revealing a silver cat pendant with brilliant green bejeweled eyes. "Kimberly, it's beautiful!"

Kimberly grinned. "I knew it was just for you when I saw it. I just had to have it for you."

Katherine leaned over and kissed Kimberly. "I love it. Help me put it on?"

Kimberly leaned over, taking the necklace from Katherine. Katherine held her hair as Kimberly placed the chain around her neck, her fingers fumbling with the clasp. She quickly attached the pieces, then released the chain. "Let me see," she instructed Katherine. Katherine turned in Kimberly's arms, and Kimberly admired the necklace. "It's beautiful," she sighed.

"Your turn to open my gift," said Katherine. It was the moment she'd been waiting for, the reason she'd been so eager to open gifts in the first place. She watched, her eyes on Kimberly's fingers moving across the gift.

Kimberly opened the gift slowly, which, unknown to her, was driving Katherine insane. She opened the white box, only to find another, smaller box inside. The box was square shaped, covered in black felt. Kimberly knew it contained jewelry. She opened the lid, and tears sprang to her eyes, almost as if on cue. Inside the box was a golden ring, a small diamond in the center. Katherine moved to the floor, getting down on one knee. "Kimberly, I knew this is a cheesy day to do this, but I wanted to surprise you so much. I stole your heart and gave you mine in return. Ever since then I've never wanted it any other way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

Speechless, Kimberly could only nod at first. Her voice finally returned to her. "Yes, Katherine, yes I will. Oh God, I can't believe it…" she trailed off, crying happily.

Katherine pulled the ring from its box and slipped it on Kimberly's finger. She then leaned up and kissed Kimberly softly. "Merry Christmas."

Kimberly pulled Katherine into a tight embrace. "Merry Christmas to you too, Katherine."

Katherine returned to the couch, and the two lay together in a close embrace, watching the snow falling outside. Everything seemed all right with the world, just then. Christmas had brought a new joy to the couple, one they looked forward to sharing for many years to come.

**Feedback is always welcome!**


End file.
